Seeing You Again
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: Kairi has been waiting for Sora and Riku to come back for six years, and she's the only one still with hope for their return. She has a job at a cafe, and has been labeled a sullen girl lately. But what she doesn't know is that someone's watching her. sry


**A/N:** 'ello! How are you! I'm just peachy. Anywho, this is my second KH one-shot. I hope this will be good, and that you all enjoy it. This is also a song-fic sort of…well, yeah. So, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH…but I really wish I did (T.T''). I also don't own Fiona Apple's _Sullen Girl_.

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

Kairi walked out of her house and into town. Her mom had died a long time ago, and her dad was always too busy to notice her. It seemed like the rest of the town was also too busy to notice her. She had a job at a café where she played music, but still no one noticed her. Sure they would listen to her song, but they never really saw _her_. She sighed as she walked past another group of teenagers.

She used to be like that, but the pastsix years of waiting for Sora and Riku had taken their toll on her. No one but her still had hope that they would return. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus didn't talk to her as much anymore. Kairi mostly kept to herself now anyway. She got on a bus that would take her to her workplace. She went to sit down in the back seat, behind two girls about her age. They looked back at her as she passed them to sit down. She over heard a conversation between two women in front of her.

"Isn't that Kairi?" the one with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah. I heard all her friends abandoned her," the other with brown hair said.

"Who wouldn't? She's so weird. I heard that she has really weird powers, like a psychic or something," the blonde said. They glanced back at Kairi, who pretended to not be able to hear them and looked out the window.

"She's so sullen, no wonder she doesn't have any friends," the brown haired one continued. The blonde nodded in confirmation, just as the bus stopped at Kairi's stop. She got up, but stopped in front of the two girls who had just been gossiping about her.

"You really shouldn't gossip about people who are behind you. And my friends didn't abandon me; I'm waiting for them. You wouldn't understand though," she said, and then walked off the bus, leaving the shocked girls behind. Kairi strolled into the café and went back behind the stage. Someone else was on it right now, so she would have to wait for his act to be over. In the meantime, she pulled out the notebook she wrote her songs in. She began to write a new song.

The man was almost done with his act, and she would have five minutes to set up before she performed. She didn't mind though. She finished the song and came up with a tune on the piano she could play with it. The man walked off and she pushed the big grand piano onto the stage. No one helped her, and she had grown accustomed to it. She put her notebook on a stool backstage so she could pick it up later. The lights dimmed as she walked onto the stage, but everyone just continued in their conversations. Kairi sat down and took a deep breath. Her fingers glided over the piano in a soft lonely way. The same way she felt over the years. Then she sang.

**Days like this I don't know what to do with myself**

**All day - and all night**

**I wander the halls along the walls and under my breath**

**I say to myself**

**I need fuel - to take flight**

She went into cords, and a few people began to take notice of her song. The lifted their heads to see who it was that was playing.

**And there's too much going on**

**But it's calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion**

**Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion**

A pair of ocean blue eyes looked on at the auburn haired girl. He knew he shouldn't have waited this long to come back. He wanted so much to stay and hold the girl, to make her pain go away, but there was still so much he needed to do. Maybe if he talked to her before he left again, then he'd feel better. The piano solo ended and she began the second verse.

**Is that why they call me a sullen girl - sullen girl**

**They don't know I used to sail the deep tranquil sea**

**But he washed me shore, and he took my pearl -**

**And left an empty shell of me**

Kairi thought of the last time she saw Sora, and she could barely remember when the last time she had seen Riku. She missed them so much. She would be happy if she could see them, even if they couldn't stay. She just wanted to see how they were, and if they were alright. Although she felt abandoned by them, she knew that if she just held on and waited a little longer, she'd be able to see them again. She pounded into the chords again as she entered the chorus of the song.

**And there's too much going on**

**But it's calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion**

**Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion**

**Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion**

**It's calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion**

She followed up with a piano solo. When she had finished, she walked off stage, not noticing all eyes were on her. Her song and the sadness that could be heard in her voice as she sang took the crowd by surprise. No one clapped, no one talked. No one even dared to breath after her performance. The blue-eyed man was the first to move. He got up and walked out to meet the piano girl on her way out.

Kairi grabbed her notebook and walked up to her employer. He gave her the paycheck he owed her, and she left without saying a word. She walked out into the back alley she used as an entrance to the backstage. The first thing she noticed was a young man leaning against a wall, seemingly waiting for someone. Or perhaps, he was waiting…for her. The stranger pushed off the wall and began to walk towards her. He had a hood on, so she couldn't see his face. She got into a fighting stance, even though she knew he was probably a lot stronger than she.

The man stopped in front of her, and lifted his hands to his face. He pulled back the hood, and Kairi's eyes widened. She launched herself at him, and the tears she had stopped years ago, now spilled again. He returned her hug.

"I'm so…so glad that you're okay," Kairi said, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay too Kai. I'm glad that I was able to see you," he told her. He rubbed small circles on her back t comfort her. He smiled at her. "You've grown."

"Yeah," she said, chuckling lightly. She hadn't been this happy since before they had left. "Hey, where's Sora?"

"He's still fighting. Listen, Kai…I ended up here by mistake. I was fighting with Sora, and somehow got separated again and, I need to…" he trailed off. Kairi smiled sadly at the silver haired man.

"You need to go find him again?" she finished for him. He nodded solemnly, and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, I understand," she said looking down. He lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. I wish I could, but there's still so much I still need to do before I can come back," he told her.

"I know. Just promise me that you'll come back safely and Sora will be with you," she said. He nodded.

"Don't worry Kai, I will. I'll try to come back soon too. I don't want to worry you anymore than I have to," he said.

"Thanks. You have to go now right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said sadly. She smiled at his, and took something out of her pocket.

"Here. It's for you. I already gave Sora my lucky charm so he would promise to come back. Now you have to come back too. It's the necklace I was making for the trip we would've made on the raft," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks Kai. I promise I'll come back," he said. She nodded silently, and watched him disappear into the shadows of the alleyway. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"Bye Riku," she said. She was happy that she had gotten to see at least one of them. She would wait a little longer for them. She was more confident that they would come back now. With that thought, she walked out of the alleyway, and over to the bus stop.

* * *

**A/N:** it's a bit short, I think. Well, tell me how you like it please. I will appreciate it very much, even if you flame. 


End file.
